HeartBeat
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: Porque lo que pase puede ser bueno o malo, pero no hay ninguna otra cosa que haga latir con más fuerza y más rápido su corazón que ella...Y por eso Shikamaru hará lo que sea para seguirla teniendo a su lado. ShikamaruxInoxSasuke. Advertencia: Lime/Lenguaje soez


¡Konnichipuuu! :D

Mis niños hermosos, ¿qué tal, cómo están? Los extraño muchísimo siento como si hubiera estado dormida durante mucho tiempo. Disculpen de verdad, ya sé, ya sé que tiene años luz que no actualizo, pero tengo siempre tantas cosas qué hacer y a la vez tantas ideas que quiero plasmar que me es imposible darle gusto a todo jaja.

Por lo pronto, aquí empiezo otra historia que espero que guste, ahorita es más dramática, más tristesona, pero ya verán que poco a poco irá tomando más forma y más romance.

De antemano y como siempre, muchas gracias por leerme.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados le pertenecen al "respetable" Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es netamente mía.**

∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.

Dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, dejó que la nicotina viajara a través de él; de su boca, de sus pulmones, de su cerebro. Repitió la misma acción varias veces y con premura, creyendo que los pensamientos que le perturbaban se irían junto con el humo a medida que lo expulsaba de sí.

Sin percatarse, ya había llegado a la colilla, ya era el séptimo que consumía, sin embargo no sentía el usual efecto tranquilizador que provocaba el cigarrillo en su persona. Posiblemente estaba tan atormentado en ese momento que la nicotina no podía hacer nada, ya no podía calmarlo…

Quizás esas alturas, lo único que podía ayudarlo era la morfina, había escuchado que la tenían en tabletas también y río internamente de imaginarse en dicha situación tan desesperada y cobarde. Dejó caer a sus pies lo que había quedado de su habano y con enojo reprimido lo pisoteó un par de veces. Posteriormente se cruzó de brazos y recargo la espalda en su auto, -un Lincoln negro del año- y dejó que su vista vagara con libertad hacia un punto en especial; a una gran ventana de la casa a la que él servía para ser más específicos.

—¿De casualidad, no quieren un trío?—Exclamó al aire y tras hacerlo río para sí mismo.

—Fue una buena noche, ¿no es así? —susurró al ver ahora por el ventanal a una hermosa mujer llevando una bandeja plateada en la cual se podía apreciar a pesar de la distancia un espléndido desayuno, el cual se encargó de llevarlo directamente a la cama en donde había un sujeto recostado boca arriba.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en los labios de quien fungía como espectador y apreciaba todas sus acciones. —Claro que debió de serlo, tú no eres así…nunca lo has sido…

Su rostro cambió a uno contrariado al notar como ahora ella se contoneaba con su desnudez en dirección a la ventana, al llegar completamente al marco de ésta echó su azulina mirada hacia abajo, encontrándose momentáneamente con los ojos inquisitivos que la miraban desde abajo y tras sonreírle cínicamente cerró las rojas cortinas de un solo jalón.

—Al menos te pude ver sin tus ropas de diseñador…—dijo para sí al haberla contemplado de aquella manera.

Un timbre conocido lo sacó de su reflexión. Llevó una mano a su oído derecho y apretó el auricular que poseía en éste.

—¿Si?

_{Buen día amigo, por favor, necesito preguntarte si podrías alistarme el auto dentro de unos 10 minutos, ¿puedes? Es que tuve un contratiempo y se me hizo realmente tarde}_

El aludido suspiró profundamente antes de contestar. —Seguro, yo estoy disponible en estos momentos y…cerca también…—mintió. Pues a decir verdad, no se movió en toda la noche de la ventana de aquél dormitorio, que por cierto, era de él. —Lo veré a las 7:35 en la puerta principal.

_{Te debo una, muchas gracias. Sé que es tu día libre pero prometo que te compensaré.}_

—No se preocupe, después de todo, estoy para…servirles— y tras decirlo pudo escuchar como otra voz se hacía presente.

_{Vamos amor deja de hablar ya y mejor ocupa tu boca en otra cosa}_

Un pitido le indicó que la llamada había sido cortada al igual que su corazón.

∞ . ∞ . ∞ . ∞ . ∞

—Muy buenos días— dijo mientras ingresaba al auto.

—Muy buenos días para usted también señor, ¿durmió bien?—le preguntó el otro, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—Pues…no dormí tanto, pero…sí estuvo bastante bien la noche—contrarrestó el occiso con una gran sonrisa.

El otro hombre no pudo evitar fruncir los belfos al ver por el espejo retrovisor del auto la sonrisa socarrona y lasciva de su pasajero, así que dejó de lado el espejo y decidió concentrarse sólo en el camino.

Tras pasar unos cuantos minutos en silencio total, su señor tomó la palabra —¡Ah! Por cierto esta vez no necesitaré que pasemos a la cafetería.

—¿No? Pero usted no soporta las reuniones en las mañanas sin su café especial…además dice que casi no durmió.

—Pues…digamos que hoy no lo necesito. Tuve un refrigerio antes de salir de casa.

¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado por completo, ya había ingerido alimento porque ella le había preparado el desayuno. Tan ensimismado estaba en aquel pensamiento que no notó cuando arribaban a su destino, motivo por el cual tuvo que frenar abruptamente.

—¡Cielos! ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pido disculpas, yo estaba pensando con la mente en otra cosa.

—De seguro es porque estabas pensando en tu mujer, ¿cierto? Precisamente en unos minutos más voy a reunirme con su hermano.

El aludido negó con la cabeza. —No es por lo que usted cree, le pido me perdone por favor.

—No te preocupes más, no pasó nada. Por cierto ya que hablamos de mujeres, necesito que en la tarde traigas a la mía, llévala a comprar un lindo vestido, joyas, zapatos, lo que ella quiera. Tal vez no debería de decirte eso, ni ser tú el primero en enterarte, pero…pienso pedirle matrimonio hoy.

El que se encontraba en la parte delantera del auto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la declaración, sin embargo, se compuso rápidamente y pudo ser capaz de contestarle un sutil: —Felicidades entonces…— dijo tratando de parecer emocionado, pero la verdad no se le pareció en nada.

—Te lo agradezco. Bueno, me voy ya antes de que se me haga más tarde. Necesito ganar muchos yenes si la quiero tener siempre conmigo. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gustan las cosas caras, por eso tengo que esforzarme y hacer ciertos sacrificios; después de todo las recompensas que ella da siempre son excelentes, no sé de dónde saca tanta imaginación, es casi como si…pudiera leer mi mente, es increíble.

Apretó con fuerza el volante que tenía frente a él tras escuchar lo anterior. —Por supuesto que no cabe la menor duda, en efecto lo es…—contestó con los dientes y boca apretados.

—Así es pero no te permito que vuelvas a decirlo o a insinuarlo, puesto que al único que le consta es a mí, ¿entendido?— le dijo y después río.

—Tiene razón, claro que no…—dijo con sarcasmo que el otro no supo distinguir.

—Nos vemos a las 6:00 en punto aquí.

Abrió la puerta y bajó del lujoso auto.

—Adiós Shikamaru…

—Hasta luego Sasuke…

∞ . ∞ . ∞ . ∞ . ∞

_{Dime por favor que ya fuiste a tu casa…}_

—Sí…Fui esta mañana a darme una ducha y a tomar una siesta.

_{Vamos amigo, esto ya dejo de ser normal. Al menos contéstame con sinceridad lo siguiente; ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?}_

Pensó unos segundos antes de dar respuesta. —Ayer…¿en la tarde? ¿O fue en la noche? No lo sé amigo, es demasiado problemático recordar la hora. Además esto no tiene relevancia alguna. ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije cuando recién hablamos? ¡Te estaba diciendo que el bastardo ese se le propondrá hoy! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Qué haré cuando me lo diga? ¿Cómo voy a reaccionar? ¿Cómo…?

_{¡No harás nada! ¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto! ¡Escúchame bien pues harás lo mismo que haré yo! Iré con ella, le daré un fuerte abrazo y voy a sonreír mientras le deseo lo mejor, aunque por dentro me esté pudriendo de enojo ¡y tú Shikamaru harás exactamente lo mismo! Por su bien…Por tú bien…no compliques más las cosas, después de todo se trata de Sasuke quien es dueño y señor de todo Tokyo, pero sobretodo, se trata de nuestra mejor amiga, ese fue su sueño desde pequeña…}_

—¡¿Y qué mierda hay del mío Chouji?!— le gritó el moreno mientras se mordía los labios de impotencia —ese también siempre ha sido mi sueño—.

_{Por eso mismo sabrás que para ella "eso es lo mejor"._ Se escuchó una prolongada pausa, pudo distinguir que Chouji tragaba pesadamente y hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar. _"De verdad…lo siento hermano…de verdad. Y por favor ve a casa ya}_

Shikamaru gruño y apagó su celular imprimiendo más fuerza de lo normal, causando en el acto que algunas de sus teclas se rompieran.

∞ . ∞ . ∞ . ∞ . ∞

Llegó a la mansión Uchiha sin mayor problema, no fue a su casa otra vez…Bajó del auto e ingresó a la mansión, llevaba años trabajando ahí, Shikamaru era la persona encargada de la pareja Uchiha pues ambos confiaban en él más que cualquier otra persona, por eso el demás personal hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus posibilidades para ayudarlo. Y ese día, no fue la excepción.

Sus preocupaciones habían hecho que volviera a consumir un par de cigarrillos extra y no quería tener problemas así que habló con algunos de ellos y pidió que le ayudaran a limpiar el auto.

Los empleados poseían un lugar comunitario en donde tenían casilleros para guardar sus pertenencias y cambios de ropa, una especie de sala, duchas y una amplia mesa donde tenían sus comidas. Al llegar allí dio un vistazo rápido, quería asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que lo molestara, una vez que lo consiguió se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se recostó con plenitud, decidió tomar una siesta, pues no tenía más que hacer, sólo tenía que esperar a que el auto y la caprichosa mujer estuvieran listos.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y enseguida se levantó del sofá, miró hacia su reloj de mano y vio con horror que eran las 2 de la tarde. Tomó su celular y se dispuso a enviar un texto, pero vio que sus teclas no funcionaban, así que salió corriendo hacia la parte principal de la mansión.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso, se acomodó los cabellos y las ropas. Llegó a un cuarto en particular, la puerta de aquella habitación no se encontraba del todo cerrada, así que se dispuso a tocarla para llamar la atención de la persona que se encontraba adentro, sin embargo una hermosa melodía captó su atención y por inercia echó un ojo por el espacio que se hacía de la puerta hacia el interior, no es que fuera no era un chismoso ni nada por el estilo, sólo fue una normal reacción.

Quedó pasmado, frente a él estaba la diosa causante de su tortura en una manera que jamás creyó volver a ver en aquellas circunstancias.

Aquella persona estaba cubierta sólo por una delicada toalla color blanco que hacía resaltar más el puro color de su piel y del azul de sus ojos, sus cabellos platinados sueltos y húmedos danzando al compás que ejercía su cuerpo debido al baile que realizaba producto de su feliz canto.

Tras pasar unos minutos, sacó un par de prendas y dejó caer la toalla al piso, prosiguió después a colocarlas en ella. Con una parsimonia exquisita, se inclinó para ponerse unas coquetas bragas de color negro.

Shikamaru no podía siquiera parpadear, estaba atrapado en un trance absoluto, tragó duro, seco y ronco en un intento por aliviar la tensión de su garganta por la cual sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón. El moreno aún podía distinguir algunas traviesas gotas de agua recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer. La resequedad de la boca del Nara aumentó, en ese momento ella era como agua y él tenía tanta sed…

Por encima de sus senos colocó un ceñido sostén negro con encaje, lo abrochó por delante y posteriormente sacó un vestido ajustado color morado que dejó sobre la cama, pues estaba acostumbraba a ponerse antes la fragancia y así lo hizo, rocío sobre sí misma aquella mezcla de dulces y exóticas flores y pronto todo el recinto quedó cubierta por aquel delicioso aroma.

Él aspiró hondo, tratando de capturar en él toda su esencia, pero al hacerlo con tanta fuerza y con rapidez, lo único que provocó fue una gran comezón que para su mala suerte se convirtió en un sonoro estornudo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo y a su pobre madre también, mientras comenzaba a alejarse rápidamente de la puerta, yéndose en sentido contrario, para evitar cualquier sospecha.

Dio un pequeño saltito, espantada por aquel sonido. Tomó una bata que tenía cerca de ella y se cubrió con ella. —Kanae-chan, ¿aún no se te quita el resfriado?— dijo risueña abriendo la puerta de su habitación, sin embargo no encontró a su criada, sino a otra persona a la cual no veía a la cara desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás…

∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.∞.

Y bien, qué les pareció la primera parte, ¿ah? Jajaja, realmente espero les haya agradado este comienzo. Como repetí al inicio sé que por el momento no hay mucho interacción entre nuestras protagonistas, pero el siguiente ya los veremos juntos.

No se desesperen, ya tengo la mitad de la continuación, es sólo que no quiero que quede demasiado largo tampoco, así que vamos por partes tampoco para no aburrirles :P

Reitero y agradezco mucho por su atención y por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi humilde su historia.

Por favor déjenme sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones y saber si les gusta la idea, ah y por supuesto de paso para ponernos un poco al día de que han hecho en mi ausencia ¿no? Realmente muero de ganas por platicar con ustedes nuevamente.

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


End file.
